1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for providing universal communication that may generate a universal communication signal including a frequency component, for example, light, a sound, a language, a dialect, an electromagnetic wave, and a vibration, may record/store the generated universal communication signal. In response to an input signal, the system and method may convert the input signal into a universal communication signal for a human and a non-human entity, for example, an animal, or a binary coded machine language for a computer-controlled entity, for example, a robot and a communication media, for example, a smart phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans recognize a new world through similarities or analogies based on experience, and a desire to expand experiences, for example, by sharing experiences with another human or a non-human entity through a medium.
The similarities or analogies may be represented in a form of a language, a machine code, or symbolic representation. In the linguistic or symbolic representation for expanding the human experience, a variety of sophisticated language barriers between entities present a challenge.
Also, in a case of a computer-readable binary coded machine language, a user with no special knowledge related to an internal structure of a computer fails to deliver a desired instruction or control a computer-controlled entity, for example, a robot, directly.
Accordingly, a need to enable communications between sophisticated language users and between a human and a non-human entity through a singular core system is present.